


Days and Nights

by naasad



Series: Ferrejolvaire [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Canon Era, Double Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, Permanent Injury, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Three more people survive the barricade.





	Days and Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry?
> 
> Mind the tags, please.

There are some days, Enjolras can't breathe. His ribs refuse to expand, his lungs pushing in vain against their bone prison, and he wishes the bullets had slipped through the cracks.

There are some days, Combeferre can't walk even with his cane. His leg is too twisted, too wrecked, and he wishes the canon had better aim.

There are some days, Jehan retreats completely into their own mind. The cave in their skull robs them of speech, of inhibition, and of movement on their one side. They scream in frustration and hobble in circles around the room, sometimes for hours on end. When it's over, they wish the bullet had been swifter.

* * *

 

There are some nights, Enjolras looks to the stars for answers, breathing in the crisp air as he wonders what went wrong.

There are some nights, Combeferre walks out to pull him into bed, fingertips only just brushing the wall for support, tracing up and down along the shoulders of friends long gone.

There are some nights, Jehan will roll over, tucked between them, and whisper "I love you" - just in case they are their last words.

* * *

 

Every day, every night, they cling to each other for comfort.


End file.
